The Fruit of Rikkai
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Known for the yellow uniform, the Regulars are just another bunch of hormonal teenagers. And what else to satisfy themselves, than the famous yellow fruit itself? Smut, rated M, NC-17, not safe for work and anything else that makes you want to click this.
1. Chapter 1

**30****th**** story win :) **

**What other way to celebrate the thirtieth than with good, kinky, Rikkai, fruit porn? :D It'll be three chapters, cause…I can't seem to get past three ;-; Sorry! Each is a separate one shot, and will be updated accordingly~ I don't know what that means 8D **

**Anyway, first up is Alpha pair! Enjoy :D**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, after reading this, you may not want me to XD**

He could still feel his vice captain's touch linger against his shoulder. Though it had been nearly an hour ago when Yukimura slipped, and Sanada caught him in his arms, the demi-god returned home, panting slightly at the memory.

Sanada strong arms circled around his thin shoulders and before he could even think about the impact he was by his side, with his face mere inches from his own and—the excitement in Yukimura's…lower regions was impossible to conceal now.

Yukimura thought for a bit; his parents weren't home, he was horny and he had Sanada on his brain for possibly the hundredth time that week.

As he discarded his tennis bag in the hall, along with his jacket, he eyed a hanging fruit that caught his eye. It can't be a bad idea can it? Nobody was home and he was completely capable of cleaning the sheets by himself and, he exhaled, feeling flushed, he really wanted it right now. Pulling the long fruit off the counter, he sped up to his room with a straining member in his pants. Once he was in the confinement of his room, slamming the door behind him and locking Yukimura all but collapsed onto his futon with the fruit in his hands. He'd never be able to even live if anyone found about this.

Mere minutes later, Rikkai's prideful, gentle and occasionally sadistic captain was panting and writhing beneath his own fingers plus fully exposed to anyone who could invade his room at that moment. Lying on his stomach and supporting himself by his elbows, Yukimura held the lengthened fruit by its base and eased it in and out of his mouth slowly in slight paranoia of breaking it.

His nether regions gave another needy throb, demanding attention at once. He increased the speed of the banana entering and exiting his mouth until he felt his jaw going slack and the obscene, wet sounds from his mouth continued. With a sudden sense of urgency, he removed the banana from his mouth and lowered it to his groin, grazing past his nipples, sending a shiver through his body and a short gasp from his mouth.

Once the fruit was in contact with his member, he began using the fruit to spread the leaking pre cum from the tip of his cock. Yukimura moaned loudly at the sudden sensation. He continued to rub up against the moistened fruit. He manoeuvred the banana past his crotch and rolled over to his side, pushing it closer to the tight hole in his rear end.

Suddenly, all he could hear the faint sound of his phone beeping quietly, supposedly muffled by his regulars jacket on the floor.

He easily ignored it and continued to probe his entrance softly with the fruit. He could feel his orgasm approaching, but he was missing something; something that he couldn't place.

The phone beeped twice, signalling that someone was leaving a message.

_It's strange you're not picking up, but I'll call you later. You don't need to worry about anything. I'm just checking up on you._

The caller paused while Yukimura audibly gasped at the sound of the voice; the sound of his vice captain's voice. Accompanying the gasp was a whine consisting of the name of the man who haunts the captain's dreams.

The pause felt like it had taken an eternity; an eternity of probing his entrance with a slickened, pre cum covered fruit and inconveniently, the captain felt incomplete without his noble vice captain by his side (or on top of him) and his hot cock pounding into his awaiting ass.

The other hand which was unoccupied was pumping his cock quickly and harshly, begging himself for release.

_Yukimur—_ but before Sanada (who was innocently leaving a message mind you) could even finish his message, by the sound of his voice saying his name, Yukimura came hard into his hand and actually got a bit more than he wanted up his hole.

—_a, I hope we can speak__ soon. I'll call you later. Ja_.

With that the message saving into his phone, Yukimura lay sated on his futon. The memory of Sanada murmuring his lame so lustily (which was probably just his imagination) ringing in his head. Suddenly, realization struck him; what would he do with the banana…?

**That's all for now~ What'd you think? ****I'll be back soon with the next chapter; Yanagi/Kirihara :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Change of plans dudes! **_**The Fruit of Rikkai**_** has officially been extended to **_**four **_**chapters instead of three! Simply thank LahDolphin and my dirty mind XD. But just a warning; chapters three and four are pairings that involve Niou, but are completely UNRELATED. So no, Niou is not having an affair with anyone…this time. **

**So besides that, here's the second chapter; Yanagi/Kirihara. Sorry if you're annoyed at how I use Renji/Yanagi for…Yanagi and Akaya and Kirihara for Kirihara. I edited most of it out. But I was just unsure as to which one they call each other. Sorry! :( **

**Prince of Tennis is owned by Takashi Konomi, not me~ Enjoy!**

"You want me to _what?_"

"Trust me Kirihara-kun, if you do this the chance of your knuckle serve improving is 97%," Yanagi reasoned.

The pair sat in Yanagi's bedroom, Kirihara on the wooden floor with his limbs crossed and Renji on the bed, notebook in hand and ready to experiment.

"So what does shoving a banana down my throat have to do with anything?"

The data specialist gave an exasperated sigh and reached over his kohai, shutting the door shut. With that done, he lowered himself over his smaller partner and planted a sweet, chaste kiss on his pouting lips. "Just do it for your senpai then."

Flustered and confused from the kiss, Kirihara nodded dumbly and accepted the banana being held out to him.

He peeled it carefully, inspecting for any bruises or faults. Akaya's eyes locked with Renji's for a moment. He had regained his senses and eased the fruit carefully into his mouth.

If Kirihara focused more on Renji's 'data collecting' rather than not choking himself with a banana, then he'd probably realize the shade of red that has spread over his usually calm face and that he was practically panting at every little groan and sound of irritation Kirihara made to the banana.

"You're doing better than I expected Kirihara-kun." If he was able to, Akaya would have smiled.

"Since you're doing so well, I think it's time to try something _bigger_," an almost evil grin took place on the analyst's face. He signalled for his kohai to release the banana and invoked him closer.

"Kneel in front of me and shut your eyes. This will be timing your reaction."

Akaya gulped, "Reaction to what…?" but he closed his eyes obediently like a good kohai anyway.

"You'll see."

Kirihara waited patiently as he heard the bed creak, indicating that his senpai had stood up and the slight breeze and soft tromp of Renji's feet.

"It's okay Akaya. Just relax…" Renji's strong hands held his kohai by the shoulders and slowly dragged them downward until he was holding his hands behind his back. When Kirihara's eyes shot open, and just as he was about to question his lover, he received a sharp smack to his ass and a few warning tsks from Renji, "I told you to keep your eyes shut didn't I?"

Instead of crying out in pain like most people would after receiving a hit from someone from the Rikkai Regulars (coughSanada), Kirihara released a loud moan of pleasure.

"Aroused just from hitting your ass…? Then I'm sure you'll enjoy this…" Yanagi made his way back to the bed and sat down. The kneeling boy heard the familiar sound of a zipper un-sipping and his breathing gradually became more and more laboured as he anticipated what was to come…literally.

He felt his senpai's strong hands grasping the back of his head, pulling in closer to his crotch where the musky scent of his arousal enticed the younger boy even further. With anticipation, Kirihara licked his lips, and gasped in shock as he felt the velvety tip prodded at his cheek, smearing pre cum over his heated skin.

Kirihara took an experimental lick at the base of Yanagi's shaft, and caused his hips to thrust forward, obviously restrained by the data's player will.

"S-so I just…"

Yanagi prepared an explanation, but he was caught off guard when he felt his member engulfed into the warm, slick heat of Kirihara's mouth. Upon hearing the shocked gasp, Akaya removed the member from his mouth to question what was wrong, but was hastily taken by the hair and pushed back against the member.

The thick, now fully hard member prodded against his awaiting lips and Akaya simply eased it back into his mouth, sucking vigorously and teasing the testicles with his hands.

The sounds of pleasure emitting from his senpai stimulated Akaya further, teasing the tip and licking the testicles softly.

"I-is my data okay?" Yanagi could barely comprehend what was even going on in his let, let alone form data in his mind. When Kirihara asked, his sweet, flushed face and half lidded eyes were nearly enough to drive him off the edge, but he was so close.

"Where else…can you touch me?" He asked voice shaky and faltering with desire and arousal. The look of innocence and confusion along with the sexy, aroused expression on his face could have been enough to make Yanagi go over the edge.

Akaya made small sounds while he thought and without warning, licked the tip of the erection slowly, then proceeded to nudge it through his lips.

"Aka—" Yanagi groaned as his penis violated his kohai's deliciously hot mouth again. The warm and wet sensation spread through the rest of his body and he felt like he could have been on fire.

Instead of simply gripping the sheets beneath him, Yanagi decided in a lusted haze that he should actually use them for something useful. His hands travelled along Akaya's sides, causing Akaya to let out a throaty moan, vibrations stimulating the penis further.

"Yanagi-senpai…I—"

At the sound of his name, Yanagi felt himself empty his hot seed into his kohai's innocent mouth with Akaya's name hot on his lips.

By now, Kirihara was just plain dizzy. He'd never have so much liquid forced into his mouth or enjoyed it so much. He lapped up the remains, addicted to his senpai's taste. Then with lust filled eyes, he wondered out loud, "Does senpai have another banana I can have…?"

**See you! I've got my ticket to hell with this ;D **

**Leave a review to tell me what you think okay? XD I have the next chapter written, it just needs to be typed. So it'll be up in a couple days maybe? The next one planned is Niou/Yagyuu (or Yagyuu/Niou; you'll get it when you read it). Until then~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A tad late, but I apologize XD **

**This WAS going to be the last chapter, but Lahdosplin seemed to have whipped my ass and I really need to get writing on the next chapter! O.o It'll take a little longer (seeing how I've never written Niou/Marui in my life) but don't worry! I'm determined to finish it!**

**So...that's all for now. Enjoy!**

**(And as usual, I don't own Prince of Tennis. Please don't sure me!)**

Yagyuu and Niou sat on the roof of the school, resting in the shade of some large structure. Even though it was summer break, Niou decided to tag along with his doubles partner to summer school. He wouldn't see him at all other side.

They neared the end of the summer term fairly painlessly. Yagyuu maintained control in their relationships, denying Niou of any of the bathroom flings he wanted, but now that the term was almost over, he knew Niou would be more determined than ever.

"My nee-chan went to that festival last night and got some snacks since I was stuck at home studying."

Yagyuu only nodded and took small, focused bites of his lunch. He wouldn't admit it, but Niou's advances were very tempting. He figured that if he could tame Niou's crazy hormones, it might as well be during summer school. He continued to look passive and uninterested, but as if that ever stopped Niou before.

"I tried some of it last night too. They're really good; we should get some ourselves when the term's over. What do you say Yaaaagyu?~"

What Niou got was an unimpressed sigh, "Whatever. I need to go soon; I told sensei I'd help him with some work."

Niou blinked twice out of confusion, but regained his vigour as quickly as he lost it, "So Yagyuu would rather spend his lunch break with sensei that you see everyday rather than me?" You could practically hear the pout in his voice.

"It's about something important. I'd rather do something productive than just sitting here—"

"Sitting here with me, you mean."

Yagyuu didn't respond and put his lunch away in silence.

Niou pouted further, imaginary cloud of depression floating over his head, "Geez, it sounds like you're having an affair with sensei or something," he said offhandedly. But the reaction he got from Yagyuu startled him. Well, more like Yagyuu actually _giving_ a reaction was what startled him.

Brown eyes were shot wide and a pink tinge spread across his cheek. Bulls eye? He really hopes not.

Before Niou's small, hormone driven mind could comprehend what was happening, Yagyuu's lips were pressed against his and his smaller body was flush against his chest. Their tongues were caught together in a passionate dance that only seemed to raise the already burning temperature on the rooftop.

"I'm not…having an affair with _anyone._" Niou knew that even though he teased as long as Yagyuu's faith wasn't in question then it wouldn't be a big deal. But in this case, joke or not, Niou wasn't complaining. Yagyuu after kissing as hot as that was like Yagyuu after sex, clingy and needy; just the way he was best.

"It's okay Yaaaagyuu~ I just want to show you something before you leave okay?" Niou allowed Yagyuu to compose himself by slipping out of his arms. Unlike 'after sex Yagyuu', 'after kissing Yagyuu' grew wary of his surroundings much quicker; unless it was after-sex-at-school-Yagyuu, of course.

From the smirk on Niou's face, Yagyuu knew that he killed someone and hid the body, or that someone was going to be getting very aroused, very quickly.

The second option in this situation was more than likely.

"This is my favourite snack nee-chan brought back last night." As Niou spoke, he unwrapped the cylindrical package agonizingly slowly and watched amused as Yagyuu's expression flickered with interest.

"When I was eating it, I thought about you a lot." With the wrapping fully discarded, Niou finally revealed a banana on a stick, previously dipped in chocolate. The sheer warmth of the sun made the chocolate begin to liquefy from its position, Niou held it in over his mouth.

The chocolate dripped erotically over Niou's awaiting tongue and lips as he lapped up the few drops that would stray.

Yagyuu was already unable to think straight, so when a good four inches of the banana disappeared into his mouth.

Niou watched his partner from the courner of his eye as the brunette fidgeted and began to fumble with his belt, watching the fruit with lust filled eyes and tinted red cheeks. The obvious, growing bulge in his trousers didn't hurt to notice either.

The trickster was only intent on pleasing his already guilt filled partner, so when he let out a lusty moan and locked eyes with his partner, he slowly removed the fruit and mumbled hotly, "When I thought about you, I thought about how much you like to come _all_ over my face when I give you blowjobs."

The banana descended again, but further than before. Yagyuu watched as Niou's Adam apple reacted to the fruit. Again, he pulled it out to continue, "And when I get your cock so deep in my throat and moan like _**a-aah! Yagyuu! **_right after."

By now, Yagyuu had his pants open, but still on. They were still in school after all.

"Then I thought about how I'd want to fuck myself with fingers covered in your cum until I pass out," the familiar sparkle in Niou's eyes returned, "Or until you want to fuck me yourself." Niou's tongue peeked out of his wet lips, and licked the fruit, gasping erotically as he did.

In turn, the brunette pressed a hand against his enclosed member seeking for the sensitive tip to tease as Niou treated the long fruit in his hand.

Watching Niou and touching himself through his school uniform was one of the greatest stimulations Yagyuu had ever experienced. He wouldn't mind coming inside his pants. As long as Niou's here, he'd lap up his essence like he did to the melting chocolate that dripped to his groin and spread over his collar.

_Oh God…_Nious; wonderful mouth doing sinfully wonderful things to him just—

"Yagyuu-kun, are you here?"

The sound of a teacher calling out to you could be a painfully bad turn off for most people, but Yagyuu was occupied with watching his beautifully hot boyfriend thrust a _banana _so deeply in his mouth. His own straining erection was beginning to reveal a dot of pre cum on the front of his pants.

Luckily for the two of them, Niou realized the incoming intruder. As the clicking of dress shoes approached closer and close. Niou pulled his partner into a regular 'I'm sick and he's taking care of me' kind of posture.

When the teacher rounded the corner and saw them sitting together, Yagyuu is gripping the hem of his shirt, catching onto the dangerous situation they were in. To the school's trickster, it's just another day, putting on another show for someone who's in the wrong place at the wrong time, as usual.

"Ah Niou-kun, Yagyuu-kun offered to help me with some paper work during lunch," a look of uneasiness missed with concern crossed his face, "But if Yagyuu-kun isn't feeling well, I can unlock the infirmary for him…"

Niou smiled reassuringly at the teacher, "Classes are over after lunch anyway. He'll just rest until I take him home."

Niou's words finally seemed to reach his teacher. He gave a kind smile in farewell and wished Yagyuu good health. Once his exit was confirmed, the trickster looked back down at his lover with the same lust filled, half lidded eyes from before and pressed a hand against the front of Yagyuu's pants, sending the brunette into a spasm, holding his own orgasm in.

A please hum vibrated past Niou's lips, "Maybe we will need the infirmary after all." He leaned down until he was barely an inch from Yagyuu's lips, feeling the needy pants on his face. "It looks like you won't be able to wait until we get to the bed back home."

**How many boners did I kill there? :D **

**Okay, thanks for reading dudes XD Stay tuned for the next chapter, then it's DOOONE. **

**Oh yeah, review. I tend to forget to say so anyway :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for sticking by me guys! This one's for Lahdolphin, who writes awesomer than me XD Stalk her profile out after this okay?~ **

**Not much to say, except that it's shorter than the others…sorry! Please enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaim'd. **

"Masaharu! Quit it; this game is stupid."

Though Marui was obviously glaring at the general direction he had heard his partner, Niou wouldn't be able to tell. The pink haired tensai knelt on his bed, supported by his hands and blindfold over his eyes.

"Calm down, nobody's home and I promise, it'll be fun, puri~"

From what he could tell, Niou was preparing some crazy-ass sex game that will probably involve his submission and a lot of screaming. Marui felt a pulse in irritation from the last time Niou wanted to play "How disturbed can you make my neighbors?"

"Well hurry up at least, I want to take a bath," Marui complained. Plus, being undressed on Niou's bed would have been absolutely freezing, but as his mind wandered with anticipation he felt the heat increase…in certain places more than others.

Niou's warm breath suddenly flew over the delicate shell of the tensai's ear, "Count with me, love." His erection was already at half mast, but when he felt something soft, but smooth against his member, he let out a sudden cry of pleasure

If he had to guess, it would have probably that _cursed_ yellow fruit his team was recently so infatuated with. Its smooth, cool surface rubbed against his now throbbing erection while Niou's fingers skillfully thumbed the tip, arousing him further, but not far enough for Marui to go over the edge.

"That's one…" Niou's breath was hot against the shell of his ear as he dragged his words out in time with the stroking.

Marui's body twitched and jerked at the sensation, "O-one…". But as he let out another moan, Niou mumbled something incoherently and his grasp departed from his nether regions. As his moan dragged out from near-orgasmic pleasure, another banana of a similar length was inserted past his lips.

"Don't bite it Bunta." He could hear the smirk in his voice. Of course he wasn't going bite it.

The fruit was eased slowly in and out of his mouth, exiting with a layer of sticky saliva and reentering with a fresh coolness of the room surrounding them. The pace completely contradicted to the quick strokes he was receiving with Niou's other hand.

"That's number two~" Obviously Niou was having a good time with this. There was nothing like making Marui squirm to his touch.

The strain beneath his pants was almost too much to take, but he'd have to wait; if not a mere few minutes. That way, they can truly enjoy this.

"T-two…" Marui moaned for the second the banana was out of his mouth.

He felt sticky everywhere, which made sense seeing how he was emitting liquids from…many places.

The room was filled with Niou's grunts of pleasure as his movements rubbed his erection against the front of his pants, the friction along with his lover's stimulated sounds of pleasure almost blew him over the edge too.

His gaze lingered at the banana sliding sensually in and out of Marui's mouth. _Blew_ him over the edge…that's funny.

"Here's number three now Bunta…"

The redhead was lifted to his knees and his chest was pressed against the mattress. Marui's currently uncoordinated hands supported the banana rubbing against his groin while the second simply lay on the mattress.

He felt Niou's hands grip his hips, firmly, yet softly and he felt the warm tip begin to enter his hole—

That wasn't a banana.

**I don't know…I felt like ending it there XD**

**Sorry for the short length D: **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Lahdolphin and everyone else reading included! Much love and thanks for the support. **

…

**No.**

…

**NO…**

…

…

…**Okay fine.**

The next day when the team decided to eat lunch together, everyone seemed to have a mutral understanding as to why almost half the team arrived limping and why the practice was cancelled that day.

But when Jakal questioned them and took a bite out of his banana (the fruit, mind you) he failed to realize the tension that had fallen over his team.


End file.
